Greatest Game Ever Played
by Razamataz22
Summary: "Troublesome," that one word covered everything that had gone wrong. In a strange new world, the ninjas of Konoha must reunite without getting caught up in the war between the Black Knights in Britannia, and maybe get some cloud watching in if lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own Code Geass or Naruto**

...

Lelouch sat in the passenger seat of the bike, idly reading away at the class reading while Rivalz controlled the bike down the freeway. "This isn't a normal match today is it Lelouch?" asked the blue haired teenager. He had been transporting Lelouch to these chess games where Lelouch would make money for months. Rivalz got his cut so he didn't mind but when Lelouch had been called to this one it seemed very different.

"According to what I was told Rivalz, this person I'm meant to be challenging has been beating nobles much like myself except he offers them a rare deal," explained Lelouch, his eyes not moving off of the book. He had been given the tickets to enter the VIP room of the building they were going to just for this event.

"What kind of deal?" asked Rivalz.

"He sent invitations out to as many higher up citizens as he could. He tells these nobles to gamble twenty thousand and if they win they will receive a hundred thousand, it's an offer which no noble will dare pass up," said Lelouch. "Twenty thousand is also ready money for them so they will willingly write out a check before the game commences."

"Twenty thousand, heck I could almost spare that amount, you want to make me some money Lelouch?"

"Let's get through this first game though and see if he is willing to play again, the fact that he is offering ready money means that he knows what he is doing."

"Are you suggesting Lelouch that this man may actually be a challenge?"

"We'll find out soon enough because here's the catch," said Lelouch causing Rivalz ear to perk up. "He's not of Britannian birth, he's an eleven."

Rivalz eyes widened and he had to focus back on the road as he swerved slightly. "That was unexpected; this man is offering so much despite being an eleven? That's surprising."

"That's what got me interested," said Lelouch. "The money he wins continues to pay for the room to be hired and for a place to sleep. Because he is an eleven they don't treat him with the respect they would somebody else and charges him double. If he continued winning I imagine he would make a substantial profit but I imagine the hotel takes as much as it can out of him simply because of his ethnicity." Rivalz frowned slightly at this comment; he had never been comfortable with the whole we can charge extra because they're foreigners in their own country. Little did he know that Lelouch's feelings were even stronger but he continued to hide them under the mask he wore. "Well, if we win then he can go out and find himself a real job, if not we can sleep soundly knowing that we paid for his room." With that the conversation was dropped as Rivalz revved the engine, driving through the crowded streets while weaving through traffic like a professional.

...

"Neither of them have the right attitude for the student council," complained Shirley to the female members of the student council.

"Don't deny it, you're just worried about Lulu aren't you," cooed Milly Ashford, the student body president.

"If you want something to be done then you should say something to him," said the timid Nina.

"I want to say something to him but every time I get near him I find it so hard to talk to him about anything not related to work," said Shirley. Milly smiled lovingly at this statement, she knew what the underlying message of Shirley's words.

...

"Why didn't I concede my losses and simply leave, that shitty eleven trash," whined the noble lord as he left the building with a significantly lighter wallet walking past Lelouch and Rivalz.

"Do you think he lost to our guy?" asked Rivalz.

"Perhaps, it would seem that way," said Lelouch keeping his calm.

The pair continued walking until they found the VIP room and flashed the two tickets which gave them exclusive access. The bouncer at the front of the door bowed politely and opened the door for the two young men to enter. Inside it was relatively quiet; there was no chatter amongst patrons, simply because they were the only two in the room. Well the only two people in the room who were conscious.

Sitting on a chair opposite the chessboard was a young man roughly their age with his elbow on the chair arm while his hand supported his head. He wore strange clothing, nothing like what one would expect to see out even in the deepest parts of the ghetto. He had jet black hair which was tied into a topknot, something rarely seen these days. His clothing was obscure to say the least, he had black pants accompanied by a short sleeved green jacket which looked like it would be worn on the battlefield considering the number of pockets available over the top of the pectoral muscles. Underneath the jacket was a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeve had fallen down slightly revealing a mesh shirt underneath. In each ear there was a small stud earring in each ear and he had a metal band apparently sewn on to his left sleeve. Lelouch only had one thing to think about this man, he was not your ordinary eleven.

"This is your opponent?" asked Rivalz pointing at the man.

"It's rude to point," said the man despite still having his eyes closed, scaring Rivalz slightly.

"How did you know I was pointing?" he asked nervously. Despite having no hatred or animosity towards Elevens he didn't really commute with them on a day to day basis. Especially ones as eccentric as this one appeared.

"The tone in your voice and the sound of your shirts fabric rubbing against itself as you raised your arm," he said opening his eyes. "What family are you representing?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"The Ashford family, I shall be playing for them," said Lelouch as he sat down opposite the man.

"Fine," he said as he sat upright, swinging his neck from side to side, cracking the vertebrae in his upper back as he did so. Before any other words could be said however, the doors to the room swung wide and a flourish of people walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Rivalz as he watched members of the higher class of society walk in as if they owned the place before standing in a position.

"When the word got out that the representative for the Ashford family, a man known to have walked away on top out of impossible situations, was facing our very own undefeated champion everybody wanted to see them clash," said a Britannian man were a black suit, the tag 'Manager' pinned over his right breast pocket. He didn't feel the need to tell them that he had been paid a substantial amount of cash to allow the customers to watch these two play it out on the chessboard.

"Fine, fine, it doesn't bother me," said Lelouch.

"No time limit," said the man to which Lelouch nodded in understanding. To have no shot limit per turn meant that you weren't under as much pressure as one would have been. This also allowed people a better amount of time to think out their next move, which gave Lelouch a major feeling that he would not lose in front of all these people.

"Before we begin might I ask your name?" asked Lelouch.

The man looked up at him as if this was a troubling matter before replying with a sigh, "Shikamaru Nara. Don't worry about telling me your name, I don't need to know."

"Alright then, begin when you're ready," said Lelouch gesturing to the man.

Shikamaru sighed as his head dropped slightly before reaching forward. "Troublesome," he muttered as he moved his pawn as the game began.

...

"What weapons can I get for this?" asked the girl as she placed the money she had on the counter. The person serving her looked down at her, as if holding a higher piece of authority which confused her greatly.

"With that you would be able to afford a handgun and a couple of clips of ammunition," he said with a sneer. Had it been a Britannian and not an Eleven who had asked this question the amount of money on the counter would be able to purchase them much more, but he figured this girl was just going to go into a dark alley and pop one into the side of her head with little remorse. "Take my offer or leave it."

"A handgun, what kind of weapon is that?" asked the girl inquisitively.

"Figures you wouldn't know, get out of here before I call the authorities about you wasting my time," he said with a smirk. The girl's smile faded as she reached forward to grab her money only to feel the cold touch of metal against her forehead. "You can leave the money here," said the clerk as he cocked the pistol into position.

"So that's the gun you were talking about," said the girl analysing the weapon pressed against her skin.

"Yea, what's it to you?" asked the clerk as he put his finger on the trigger.

...

Tenten walked out of the shop, her money safely in her pocket and the handgun resting next to it. "So this is what the people here use to attack one another," she said feeling the cold metal in her pocket. "I'll have to figure out how to use it if I'm going to survive here, I haven't been treated nicely yet, it's almost as if I they hate me before they've even met me. I need to find a library or something to get some information before pushing further." Her hand reached up and grabbed at her heart, "I wonder if everybody else got through okay, Lee, Neji, everyone, I'll find you one way or another." With her pledge set, Tenten started walking off, intent on finding her lost friends.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Code Geass, can't pick which one I would rather have though.**

...

Hinata walked through the crowded streets, bumping lightly into people on the way through. Many though stepped away from her and she assumed that they thought she was blind. Finding her destination, the young Hyūga made her way up the small flight of stairs and into the library. A few minutes of searching brought her to the History section and she sat down with a book in front of her, a general guide to the rise and fall of civilizations. Looking through the index however her fears were realised when there was no history about her home town nor any of the hidden villages.

"How can you read?" asked a petite voice nearby and Hinata turned her head to find a young girl looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in response.

"How can you read when your eyes are all funny?" asked the girl clarifying herself. Before Hinata got the chance to respond, the girl's mother rounded the corner and grabbed her daughter by the hand and Hinata was able to hear words including, 'Don't talk to elevens.'

'Elevens' she had heard that word a lot since she arrived and it was quite easy to see that there were two classes of people in the city, those who were higher up called the Britannians and then there were the 'Elevens.' Opening up another book, Hinata hoped that she would get some answers to just who the Elevens were.

...

"NEJI, TENTEN, GUY SENSEI!" yelled Rock Lee at the top of his lungs as he walked through the streets. Many people turned to the sound of his voice and sent glares his way which served only to do nothing as he completely ignored them. Many citizens whispered to themselves and others around them how 'Elevens' could wear such horrible clothing or be so distracting. It was when the police walked up to Lee however did he stop his shouting.

"Sir," spat the police officer as his partner looked on in disgust. "We must ask you that you must be silent, you are disrupting the general populace which can be seen as a serious offence." In all honesty to any Britannian citizen it would have been a slap on the wrist, more of a phantom punishment than anything. To 'Elevens' though, the police could lock them up for the smallest of crimes and get away with it, the culprit would spend up to a week before being cleared of all charges despite the fact they never did anything to deserve seven days behind bars.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must continue my search for my missing comrades," said Lee. As he had never seen a police force, having been brought up in a ninja village, he had no idea that these men were the authority around these parts. The man who had spoken to him flushed a shade of red in anger, never having had an 'Eleven' talk back to him before, most of their kind would simply slink away rather than confront him head on. Only by his partner lightly holding onto his shoulder was the man prevented from attacking the 'Eleven' right on the spot.

"You said you were looking for somebody named Neji right," he said in a sly tone to which Lee nodded up and down repeatedly. "Well it just so happens that we ran into somebody with that name not a few minutes. If you'd kindly follow us we'll take you to where we saw him."

"Thank you kind sirs!" exclaimed Lee, his voice rising in decibels once again. "This is most helpful, clearly your fires of youth burn brightly!" The policeman only nodded as he motioned for Lee to follow him, his partner having caught onto the plan trailed behind Lee with a smirk spread across his face.

Lee was lead into an alleyway and away from view when the man came to a stop in front of him. "Is this where you saw Neji?" asked Lee as the man turned towards him. A small nod of the head alerted Lee to an unspoken message between the two men surrounding him. Moments later, a baton was raised high above Lee's head before the man swung down with all the force he could muster.

Moments later, Lee was walking away from the sight, the two men badly beaten and bruised behind him. Only due to his acute hearing did Lee hear something unfamiliar behind him. Turning around, he saw one of the men who had tried to attack him hold a strange metallic object at him. "Die you bloody eleven!" shouted the man as he pulled his finger down on the trigger. The bullet never hit its target as Lee caught the projectile between his middle and forefinger with a swipe of his hand, the projectile still spinning until her crushed it with minimum effort.

"Had I been unprepared for that and you had attacked me from behind I can see how such a small thing could do so much damage, the projectile force was as if Tenten had thrown a kunai at me," said Lee in a serious tone. "It may be unyouthful for me to do so, but if you choose to attack me again I will not hesitate to leave you in a state where you would spend several months in a hospital bed."

Having seen this crazy 'Eleven' catch a bullet as if it was nothing he had a feeling that he would remain true to his word. In defeat, he tossed the weapon to the side in a show of good faith. The man clad in a green skin tight body suit approved of this before walking off, once again shouting out the names of his friends. A final smirk spread across the policeman's face as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, a video replay of what had happened started to flash in front of his face. He had originally started taking footage to show his mates back at the office the beat up of some lowly Eleven but that had seemed to backfire. Now however, with a little editing, he would be able to have a warrant for the man's arrest be placed all around Tokyo and against the entire police force, no single man had a chance. As the last of his consciousness began to slip away from him, he smirked with the knowledge that the loud mouthed teenager would be spending the next several years in a prison cell.

...

Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair nervously, it had been many years since he had found himself in a similar position, back when he had lived a life of royalty. However, he would be damned if he would be beaten here in front of all these people watching. Pushing his rook forward, he made a power move, declaring "Check" confidently. What occurred next left him and many other watching baffled.

"What's he doing?" asked one of the nobles to which he received no reply. Shikamaru had taken to a cross legged position that children were taught in junior primary school and had placed his fingertips against one another. He remained motionless for nearly five minutes, the nobles somewhat irritated before he opened his eyes and looked at Lelouch directly.

"Twelve moves," he pronounced confusing everyone watching.

"What do you mean twelve moves?" asked Lelouch.

"Let's call it a side wager, put another twenty thousand on the table and if you can survive more than twelve moves that I make I will double the amount you win and will declare you the victor, meaning you can effectively win two hundred thousand right here, right now," said Shikamaru calmly. Before Lelouch had the chance to reply one of the nobles spoke up.

"I consider myself an avid chess player and have fallen to the Black King who is opposing you, but I am telling you now I cannot see any possible way you can win in twelve moves," he said boldly. "I place one hundred thousand on him to last more than twelve hands, will you honour the bet?"

"Troublesome but fine, if this man can survive twelve moves that I make I shall give you the sum of five hundred thousand, the same odds given to him," he said indicating Lelouch. This however was only the beginning as another table was brought in and wads upon wads of cash were placed on top, all with the guise that the nobles would be paid five times the amount they had deposited if they had bet successfully. Nobody had chosen to side with Shikamaru, knowing that doing so would be a heinous crime in itself. The entire contents of wallets had been thrown onto the table, each noble with a proud smile across their face as they stared at what would shortly be a growing stack. The hotel manager who had come in with them rubbed his hands together; while he had not taken a bet on the match he knew that if the 'Eleven' were to lose then he would be able to throw him out of the room since he would no longer be able to pay for it.

"I'll accept the waver on my friends behalf," said Rivalz placing his money on the table.

"Rivalz!" said Lelouch in shock looking at his friend to find him shaking his hand.

"I said earlier that if you won and he offered another game I'd pay for it, this seems like the better bargain to jump into," said Rivalz with a smile. "Besides I've got confidence in you!" Lelouch had to admit that his friend had probably jumped on the right bandwagon, opportunities like this only came around once in a blue moon.

"Thanks Rivalz," said Lelouch as he sat back down and stared at Shikamaru. "Your wager has been accepted, I take it you hold up to your end of the deal."

"On my village I swear it, it would be too troublesome otherwise," said Shikamaru as he moved his King out of the dangerous position it had been in. "One," he stated calmly.

With his shot limit now in session, Lelouch had two options, either put the pressure on and keep pressing forward or play defensively. While defensively was probably a smarter option it wasn't a style he was comfortable playing. Moving his Bishop, he put Shikamaru's Knight under pressure. Almost instantly the black haired shinobi placed his pawn upwards to protect his Knight rather than moving it out of harms way. For some odd reason, Lelouch didn't appreciate this move but knew that he had to take the piece in order for him to waste a few more of his moves. As the Bishop took the Knight the Pawn quickly took the Bishop as Shikamaru stated lazily, "Three."

Lelouch now had a single Knight and Bishop remaining along with his two Rooks, one of which was down in the middle of enemy territory and the other which hadn't moved from its original position in the corner of the board. Opting to take his Rook out of the danger zone, Lelouch placed it safely in the middle of the board. It was at that moment where everything seemed to go wrong. Several moves later and Lelouch could feel the bullets of sweat forming on his brow. He had been placed in check twice and as a result had had to sacrifice his open Rook, his Knight had also fallen to his opponents Bishop. Shikamaru's formation was coming into play, having both a Rook and a Bishop shepherding his King away from his main forces. "Ten, check," stated the lazy boy as he pulled his Bishop across the table.

Lelouch knew that Shikamaru only had two more moves at his disposal but every way he looked at it he was pulling himself in deeper. A ludicrous thought crossed his mind but he tried to shake it away but it seemed to stick like an itch that couldn't be scratched. When Shikamaru had taken his position, Lelouch believed that the boy had processed every single possible move over in his head and what would react when put in a certain position. As soon as the boy had put his hands together he had been unstoppable, a title Lelouch rarely gave to anyone. Pushing his thoughts to the side at the moment, Lelouch moved his King as far away from danger as the move limit would let him.

Shikamaru's next move pushed his pawn upwards, once again putting Lelouch into check. This move however, would push Lelouch's King back towards the main force, a tactic used in modern warfare had been played out over a chess board. There was only one place left to move his King and he did so half heartedly, before Shikamaru moved his Bishop into place. "Twelve and checkmate," he announced, his voice showing little enthusiasm. The next sound was the sound of half a dozen guns being aimed directly at the side of Shikamaru's head.

"What's going on?" said Rivalz backing away in shock.

"We decided halfway through that one way or another, none of us were walking out of here empty handed," said one of the nobles with a brash smirk across his face. "What's going to happen is your going to take a mulligan and do your last shot again, this time however you will be kind enough to knock over your King. One way or another we will walk out of here with your money, it's up to you 'Eleven' scum if you choose to walk out of here at all."

A snarl spread across Lelouch's face, he had to take his hat off to Shikamaru, the boy had bested him fair and square in what had been his first loss since coming to Japan nearly seven years earlier. However he knew that whatever he said the nobles wouldn't listen, they were dead set on walking out of here with more money they had started with. "Troublesome," said Shikamaru as he stood up placing his hands in an awkward symbol before putting his arms by his side. The manager smirked and if he had been alone would have laughed at the 'Eleven's' stupidity to think he would walk out of here the victor. What nobody had expected however were for all of the nobles to shift their arms to the side, twisting the forearm at the elbow so that the gun was pointed straight at their temples.

"What's going on, I can't control my arm!" shouted one in fear, as the others struggled with their own movements. In their panicked state, nobody noticed the fact that Shikamaru was in the same position, just without the gun in his hand. The dark lighting in the room hid the fact that his shadow had split off and connected to all of theirs.

"Lelouch!" stuttered Rivalz as he began to visibly shake. Said boy was at a loss for words at the awkward situation and no matter how many thoughts ran through his head he could not think of a suitable one which made any sense.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing how easy it would be simply to kill all of them. Instead he held his imaginary gun high before bringing it down close to his head at an incredible rate, the motion being replicated by the nobles, however with the cold metal in their hands smashing into the top of their skull, as Shikamaru cancelled the jutsu they collapsed on the ground unconscious. With little sympathy, Shikamaru walked to the corner of the room where there was a brown sack, nearly full with money. Waltzing over to the table, dragging his feet along the way, he scooped the cash into the sack before leaving a hundred and fifty thousand yen behind in neat equal piles. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a few rubber bands and used them to tie the bundles together before throwing one to Lelouch, one to Rivalz and one to the Hotel manager.

"Why are you giving us this?" asked Rivalz holding the stack of money in his hand.

"Two reasons, one to keep quiet about what happened in here, you wouldn't want stories about ghosts who possess people's limbs to get out," said the black haired ninja directing the comment to the manager. While he had no clue about what had actually happened, if rumours were to spread he would undoubtedly lose business. "The second reason is because of the good game you put up," he concluded looking at Lelouch. "Had you opted to not take my Knight and thus sacrifice your Bishop it would have taken me fourteen moves to beat you at max, meaning you would have won."

"How do you know this?" asked Lelouch bewildered.

Heaving the sack of money over his shoulder Shikamaru began a slow walk out of the room but not before stopping beside Lelouch. "In short, I was known as a genius from my hometown," he said plainly.

"What's the long version?" asked Rivalz.

"It would be too troublesome to say," said Shikamaru brushing the comment off as he walked out of the room. "Thanks for letting me use your room," he shouted over his shoulder to the manager who had snapped out of his stupor and tried to bring the collapsed nobles back to the world of the conscious.

"You think it's time we started heading home?" asked Rivalz to which Lelouch nodded in response, unable to give a verbal answer.

Meanwhile outside, the giant sack of money vanished in a puff of smoke as Shikamaru put the storage scroll into his right pocket. "That should be enough to buy enough information to find everyone," he said with a placid look on his face. "Half of it will probably be spent after I find Chouji and treat him to lunch somewhere," he said with a sigh as he looked upwards, staring at the clouds in the sky. "This is so troublesome."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanoman79 has pointed out in the last chapter that I have used yen as the currency instead of the currency which Britannia enforces into every country it colonises. Unfortunately I am unaware at what this currency is so we'll see what I call it whenever the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Code Geass.**

...

Chouji sat idly on the side of the highway, munching on a bag of chips he had acquired. He couldn't even remember when he had purchased them but all that mattered was he was nearing the final chip of the packet. A noise rumbled behind him and he turned his head to see a bike drive past with a man in a side seat. This was the first piece of traffic he had seen in a while; he had learnt about automobiles and that people used them to move around but he hadn't seen any for a while. The bike was shortly followed up by large truck which seemed to be going over the legal speed limit.

Once again Chouji merely shrugged as he returned to his chip packet. That was when he heard the crash. Immediately he was on the alert and tipped the rest of the chips into his mouth, taking them all in an instant rather than savour them one by one. Getting to his feet, he saw a helicopter fly overhead, unfortunately it looked like the military variety. With a burst of speed which nobody would have thought physically capable, especially for one as big boned as him, Chouji ran towards the crash scene to see if he could help.

...

Lelouch rubbed his head in pain as he tried to gather his bearings, the truck's movement having had thrown him into the back where he had nearly landed on a giant metallic sphere. "What is this?" he asked as the vehicle started moving again, not expecting an answer. Sadly there was one.

"Poison gas apparently," said a voice from the corner of the vehicle causing Lelouch to quickly turn around. Standing in the corner was a girl with pink hair wearing casual clothes. She continued, "Although if it was there would be traces of said poison on the outside, especially with it moving around like this."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Lelouch backing away slightly.

"Call me a hitchhiker, I was looking for a lift and jumped aboard here to get to the other side of the city without getting notice," she said in a perky way. From outside they could hear sounds of gunfire and shouts from the military. The truck was swerving side to side making it difficult for Lelouch to remain upright, somehow the woman had no problem with it. "Then these knuckleheads stole this thing from the government and have the army after them. As for now, I'm looking at ways to help out."

"Why would you want to help out people you've never met?" asked Lelouch. From the woman's accent he could tell that she was of Japanese origin, no doubt the ones driving the truck were the same, yet why would an innocent bystander simply charge head first into deep shit like this and possibly think that they're going to get out alive.

"Because it's the right thing to do," she said boldly before the door to the driver's seat opened up. She motioned for Lelouch to hide and he did just that as a young woman walked past.

"We can get to the subway from the other route," she said, speaking to the driver.

"Kallen, let's use that now," said a voice emitting from the radio she had in the jacket she had just taken off.

"That's suicide!" Kallen exclaimed before making her way up a flight of steps, her companion mumbling a weak response. Lelouch and the woman watched as Kallen boarded a crouched down weapon in the back of the truck before the shutters opened slightly, allowing for a 'Smash Hawk' to fly out. From the resulting explosion, it seemed that Kallen had hit her target. The shutters opened up completely, the emerging light revealing that Kallen had stepped into an old Knightmare frame, from Lelouch's recognition it was a Glasgow.

"Nice knowing you," said the pink haired woman as the Knightmare leapt out onto the road. Before Lelouch could mutter a comeback, the woman had run forward at a blistering pace and just before the shutters closed had leapt through the smallest of gaps. It took Lelouch a few more moments to realise he was still inside the terrorist truck with his only exit closing before he had had the chance to react.

"You should know how powerful this thing is!" shouted Kallen through the open channel as she fired her Slash Hawks at corresponding helicopters as she dodged the income of bullets flying her way. As another Knightmare entered the frame, neither party noticed the pink haired woman standing on the middle of the highway putting her black fighting gloves on. From her perspective, the red frame was getting pushed back, which was all the motivation she needed. She started running forward and a blip appeared on the Blue Knightmare's radar.

"What's that?" asked the pilot, Jeremiah Gottwald, as he looked up to see the young woman running towards the battle. "Impossible, how is a human moving the same speed as a Knightmare!"

Kallen had also noticed the same thing on her radar before she saw the woman leap over the top of her Knightmare. Seeing the incoming woman, Jeremiah smirked as he tossed his Knightmare's weapon to the side and put the Tonfas into position before thrusting forward. He smirk remained in place as the woman punched her fist forward, her knuckles connecting with the plank of steel. The smirk vanished however as the tonfa cracked before shattering under the brute force of her fist.

Snapping out of her stupor, Kallen tried to follow up on the confusion by firing her Slash Hawk, only to find that the weapon had jammed. Resulting to a last action, she opted to release the left hand, firing it towards the Sutherland and through the confusion caught in square in the face, indenting the frame significantly. By the time Jeremiah came back into reality, he saw the woman lining up for another punch. He tried to shield himself with the Knightmare's arm which took the fury of the blow, her monstrous strength damaging the limb beyond repair.

Kallen was charging forward now, intending on ending this all on a high note when Jeremiah saw fit to eject from the Knightmare in an effort to save his own skin. "Get me another Sutherland!" he ordered into his radio, intent on finishing what he started when he got back onto the field.

Sakura looked onto the blazing wreck with pride written across her face. She had had the element of surprise that battle, as nobody from this world seemed to have any sort of ninja abilities whatsoever. She had discovered that the world was not of their own the first day she had arrived and while she had looked through the archives she had found no information about any of the past dealings or land she had been a part of. The globe however was identical, leading her to believe that either the world was the same but their actions had been erased from history, or they were in a parallel universe. She recalled the final battle they had had back home, the amount of carnage which had taken place. The final battle between good and evil, then he had shown up.

Sakura was snapped out of her memories as she turned around to find the red Knightmare offering its hand for Sakura to jump on. As she hopped on, Kallen couldn't understand why this person had helped her but without her help she wasn't sure whether or not she could have bested that Sutherland, or even make it out without getting injured. She opened up the back of her capsule, allowing the pink haired girl to jump in with her. Thankfully these older model Knightmares were designed in the mindset that there may have been moments where personnel may have been needed to escape and Knightmares were the best piece of equipment to escape in.

"Thanks for your help," said Kallen as Sakura stood behind the pilot's seat, the capsule closing behind her.

"Anytime, what's the plan of action?" asked Sakura dropping straight into the point.

"I'm not sure yet, we need to get out of sight before anymore of those things drop on us," said Kallen as she kicked the Knightmare into gear. "I'll get in contact with the rest of the resistance shortly and we'll come up with a plan."

"Sounds better than nothing," said Sakura brushing the hair out of her face.

"So why are you fighting?" asked Kallen inquisitively.

"I'm looking for my friends," she stated plainly.

"You think you'll find your friends in the middle of a battlefield?" asked Kallen slightly confused.

"You don't know my friends," said Sakura with a smile as the Glasgow went speeding down an underground tunnel.

...

"These bastards are as corrupt as I thought," said Shino through his coat, his hood over the top of his head despite being indoors. Down the corridor he could here gunfire and looking out the window he could see the military attacking the ghetto relentlessly. From his perspective, it seemed that the army had been ordered to demolish the ghetto, regardless of whether or not the citizens were killed in the process.

From behind him, he could hear the door being bashed in before the sound of guns being aimed was heard. Then came the agonising screams as the men who were about to kill him were swarmed with insects. "It would seem that these people may need my assistance," he mumbled as the screams died and the insects finished their meal. Shino turned and walked out of the room, the insects flying into his sleeves into their respected homes as their keeper made his journey outside.

...

A tank drove through the streets, following its brothers in arms before coming to a stop. The nozzle head turned around before facing an apartment building and letting fire, the shot destroying a good chunk of the building. The Britannians inside showed little remorse for what they had done as they followed orders and loaded the next shot into the nozzle, before their weapon was destroyed in a fiery blaze.

Chouji had a scowl on his face as his arm reverted back to its normal size, empty chip packets flying past him in the breeze. He had heard the commands being thrown about and knew that the order was to destroy the ghetto, including everybody in it. He for one was not going to stand for it as he pushed forward, intent on stopping the Britannian forces wherever he could.

...

Shikamaru heard the explosions from the other end of town and was thankful that he wasn't in the middle of battle or anything. However, he knew that if there was a battle going on then he would be able to find his friends. Despite that, he knew that by the time he got there the battle may have been over and it would be too troublesome to push himself to get there only to see the conclusion.

Looking outside the window, he could see military vehicles driving past along with helicopters in the air. No doubt something big was going on but he couldn't bypass the meeting he was currently in. "Here's the forms you need to fill out Mister Nara," said the female clerk handing the forms to Shikamaru who was currently under the guise of a Henge in order to look like a Britannian citizen. He filled out the forms quickly, lying in certain stages to fill in the gaps. "Now would you like to pay for your new home in credit or cheque?" she asked.

In response, Shikamaru lifted the bag off the ground and placed it on top of the bench, the contents spilling out causing everyone looking to gasp in shock. "How about cash?" he asked nonchalantly in response.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass**

**...**

Lee sunk into the shadows of the wall, peeping around the corner to be seen but be unseen at the same time. He had heard an explosion which had rocked the foundation he had been standing on and immediately went to investigate. "A location worthy of the end of a terrorist," said the man who seemed to be in charge. Two of his companions held a woman with green hair at gunpoint, a potential hostage.

'_A terrorist?'_ thought Lee trying to get the idea into his brain. He had been stopping men in black uniforms killing innocent civilians but this man went out of his way to call this boy a terrorist. If those men were on the same side then were the people he had been stopping simply preventing something on a larger scale from happening? '_This is most confusing, I wish Gai sensei was here so that he could help me understand this situation. Even Neji, my eternal rival's advice would be good at this point, he knows the workings of politics better than I do. Neji, one day my flames of youth will burn brighter than yours until they have the same intensity as the sun!'_

So caught up in his thoughts he only turned back to the scene at hand when he heard the gunshot that had claimed the young girl's life. Yet once again his thoughts drifted to the fact that she had been held prisoner by the people who were supposedly killing terrorists, meaning that she in herself was a terrorist as well...didn't it? Looking at the boy he watched as he knelt beside the fallen body, a pool of blood underneath her. It was then that he picked up the movement, if only for a split second, the girl's hand lifted off the ground and grabbed onto the boy's wrist before falling back into its original position. If Lee wasn't confused enough as it was he certainly was now.

The boy began to stand up, his hand covering his eye. "Tell me," he said in a calm and collected voice as a dozen firearms were aimed at him. "How should Britannians who hate Britannia live?"

"Are you an ideologist?" asked the captain in return as he raised his pistol at the boy. He then started to shake in fear, as if something had struck him to his core.

"What's the matter?" asked the black haired boy. "Aren't you going to shoot? Your opponent is a student. Or have you realised that only those who are prepared to shoot should be shot at?"

'_Those words are not the words of a terrorist, rather a revolutionary,'_ thought Lee as he continued to watch.

"Lelouch of Britannia commands you...die!" commanded Lelouch.

The commander snickered for a bit before raising his pistol to his throat. "Yes your highness!" he shouted as the soldiers behind him mimicked the pose. Only a few seconds passed before blood flew through the air as each man pulled the trigger, implanting a bullet into their neck and heads. The student just stood there for a moment in fear over what had just happened. Lee was also confused but was more weary now, from what he could imagine the technique was that of a Sharingan, except it caused the person to obey the command given. Most likely the doujutsu came about due to the shock he received from watching his friend die in front of him.

The scene suddenly changed as a Sutherland burst through the nearby wall, brandishing it's gun threateningly. It asked several questions before firing multiple rounds near where the student stood. "Come down from there," said Lelouch. When it failed however he had to come up with a different tactic. "My name is Alan Spencer, my father is a duke, my ID is in my back pocket. After you check it I would like to request protection."

The Knightmare powered down as the capsule opened up, allowing Villetta to step into the open. She hadn't made it ten steps before Lelouch issued the command. "Give it to me, your Knightmare," he said with a smirk upon his face.

"Alright," said Villetta as the command took effect. "The password is XG2, the ID is 2D4," she said before she tossed the central key to Lelouch who caught it in one hand. By the time Villetta snapped out of it Lelouch had already taken off. "What...did I do?" she asked confused as she looked around, seeing that her Knightmare had apparently vanished.

"I may be able to help," said Lee as he walked out of his hiding space. Villetta immediately lifted her gun up as Lee approached her, still wearing his tight green spandex.

"What do you want eleven?" asked Villetta threateningly.

"You were placed under a powerful hypnosis," explained Lee, unafraid of the gun which was pointed at him. "He ordered you to give him your Knightmare."

"I would never do anything like that," started Villetta before Lee cut her off.

"The password was XG2 and the ID was 2D4," explained Lee causing her to startle a bit. "You said these details not two minutes ago when you stepped onto the ground and he looked you in the eye."

"You're lying!" she shouted in rage as she lifted her gun and shot at Lee only for him to pluck the bullet out of midair.

"Not only that, but he ordered all of the people here to kill themselves," he said pointing at the special officers who lay dead on the ground.

"I don't believe it," she stuttered in disbelief, half because of what he was saying and half because the teenager before her had caught a bullet as if it was an everyday thing, she hadn't even seen his arm move.

"Those people had called him a terrorist but I didn't want accuse somebody who may have been innocent, it diminished my flames of youth to do so but I had no idea of which side to align myself with," said Lee as he clenched his fist tightly, turning the bullet in his palm to dust. "I must redeem myself and this is the only way I see fit," he shouted as streams of water burst from his eyes, frightening Villetta into taking a few steps back.

"Who are you?" asked Villetta as she lowered her gun, now knowing that it would serve her little purpose.

"I am the handsome devil of the hidden leaf, my name is Rock Lee," he introduced giving her the thumbs up as his teeth seemed to glow. Villetta managed to prevent her jaw from dropping as she prepared her radio for contact.

"I'm going to have my companions pick me up, I'll need you to tell them what you told me so we can start to plan a counter strategy. You may be a great help in the fights to come, a man of your reconnaissance skills would be much approved within the Britannian forces, I'll even talk to my superiors to see if we can have you made into an honorary Britannian."

"I am unsure of what that is but I am here to serve," he said with a slight bow.

"If you're going to be inconspicuous though I must tell you that you're going to have to wear new clothes for the mission," she concluded blatantly. Lee wanted to argue but the word mission prevented him from doing so. As a ninja of the leaf he had to follow the missions he had been given, and if they required him to wear something different then he would do so. Who knows, perhaps in this mission he would be able to find Gai sensei.

...

Lelouch sat in the cockpit of the Sutherland, twirling the Black King he had grabbed off of a nearby chessboard between his fingers. Looking at the screen and where a recent explosion had occurred, he knew that he had to get in on the action now if he wanted to help this resistance claim a victory. Looking at the map he could see that Britannian forces were being destroyed all across the board, clearly the resistance had some strength to their disposal. The problem was that only one enemy Knightmare was on the battlefield from what the radio transmissions told him.

He doubted a single resistance with only one Knightmare was able to take on the Britannian army with such force, which led him to believe that there was a third party involved. How they were destroying the Britannian forces however was not known as of yet. He would have to bide his time and play with the pieces he had accessible.

...

"Only thirty minutes left," said Kallen looking at the battery meter as she drove her Knightmare, avoiding the bullets being fired at her from the two Sutherlands giving chase.

"I'll deal with them," said Sakura definitively as she forced her palm into a fist. Before either girl could make a decision on what to do, the radio crackled slightly before a voice gave them instructions over the intercom.

"Take the west exit."

"Who is this?" asked Kallen over her intercom. Sakura quickly placed the pieces over in her mind, clearly this person wanted to help them but at the same time wasn't part of the resistance that Kallen was in. Somebody had gotten in contact with them and wished to help, unless they were completely brain dead she knew a few people courageous enough to do such a thing. The voice she didn't recognise but that didn't bother her; she knew all of her ninja friends were capable of a basic Henge to change both their physical aspects and their voices. If that was the case, then they wanted to remain hidden for the time being, calling out to them at this point would serve no true purpose in case her thoughts were wrong.

Sakura's eyes shot up, her thoughts having distracted her from what was going on as Kallen pushed the Glasgow into the air before landing on one of the train carriages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two projectiles fly from a nearby building and a crashing sound informed both girls that the attack had hit its target. Turning the Knightmare around, Kallen pushed forward at the controls seeing that the remaining Sutherland was being fired upon from the building. With a war cry she pulled the Glasgow's arm back and despite having lost once already, Jeremiah saw no merit in dying on the battlefield and thus ejected, rendering the Sutherland useless. Kallen breathed a sigh of relief as a new warning flashed up on the screen, informing her she only had fifteen minutes of battery left, despite having shown five minutes ago that there was thirty minutes worth.

"The gauge must be broken," she muttered silently before clicking on the open channel. "Where did you get a Sutherland?" she asked looking at where she had seen her support only to find that the Blue Knightmare had vanished.

"Hey Kallen!" shouted Ohgi from the ground as he and members of the resistance ran up to where she was. "What was that transmission right now?" he asked.

"Ohgi-san, you heard it as well?" asked Kallen in return which helped Sakura to further make believe that this person was one of her friends. Static was heard as the radio sprang back to life.

"Are you the leader?" asked Lelouch from the other side of the line to which he received a simple positive reply. "Then I shall give you the things that are inside of the train as a present, they're some tools you can use in order to win. If you wish to use these to win, enter in under my command!" The jaws of the resistance dropped within moments as they began to realise that the battle had only just begun.

...

Shikamaru walked through the streets, his Henge now removed. He tossed the keys in his hand up and down before finally pocketing them. Normally he would have leapt across the rooves to reach his destination but that clearly wasn't the norm for this society and as such may bare too much of a spotlight on his back.

"Shika-kun!" exclaimed a timid voice behind him causing him to turn around before he was embraced in a vicious hug.

"Hinata?" he replied in confusion as the girl cried onto his torso thankful that after five days she had finally found one of her friends.

...

**Hope you enjoyed, peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You bought a house?" questioned Hinata as she and Shikamaru walked through the streets, a bag full of hundreds of thousands of money he had won slung over his shoulder.

"I figured that if we were gathered in a single location it would be better to be in the centre of the city rather than the outskirts where we are too far away from anything and can't get anywhere before the battle is over," said Shikamaru as his eyes focused on the clouds above. "Knowing you Hinata, I'm sure you are aware of the difference in race and the war surrounding it."

"I am," said Hinata weakly, afraid to admit to it. "I've watched the videos of battles and such, this Britannia seems so cruel."

Shikamaru averted his eyes from the clouds to notice all of the stares they were being given from those who had heard what Hinata had said. "You're lucky I'm not Naruto, otherwise he would be shouting out his hatred and have the entire army after him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Hinata as she lifted her enclosed fists to her chin as if in prayer. "Especially after the fight."

"That's one of the problems we need to figure out, there was something in that final move between those two which, as I figure it, tore open a rip in our dimension, and as a result we were sent here," analysed Shikamaru. He looked over for confirmation from Hinata to see a small nod, telling him that she had reached the same conclusion. "Anyways, he's still alive."

"How can you tell?" asked Hinata hopefully. Shikamaru turned to face her, a small smile on his face.

"That idiot hasn't become Hokage yet." This sentence caused a smile to form on Hinata's lips as she nodded in agreement. Little did they know that right behind them a man was following them determinately, making sure that those two didn't make it out of his sight. He knew who they were but knew that if he chased after them too quickly they may run off without him under the impression that they were being targeted. He needed to make sure he didn't do anything rash, he just wished that his body could react in the way he wanted it to.

...

Tamaki smiled as his Knightmare fired at the enemy, causing the tank to explode in a burst of flames. "Alright!" he shouted as he pumped his fist successfully. It was then that he got distracted by somebody walking in front of his screen. Unlike other people he had seen, this man didn't run away at the sight of danger, rather he walked along at a leisurely pace. "What the hell?" he cursed before he switched the board to the open channel. "Hey buddy, you might want to make a run for it before you get yourself killed."

The man turned towards him and pulled back his fist, confusing Tamaki greatly. "P-5, to your right immediately!" shouted the mysterious voice over the radio, forcing Tamaki to turn his Knightmare around to see an enemy Knightmare lifting it's gun from point blank range. Cursing, he prepared himself to eject to avoid getting slaughtered before the Knightmare was knocked through the wall, a giant fist crushing it.

Tamaki's mouth dropped to new levels as he turned his head to see the fist retracting towards the teenager who he had warned earlier. With a shaking hand, he touched the intercom. "Y-you can g-go at your own pace," he stuttered as the boy signalled to him before walking off. Nervously, Tamaki quickly placed the video footage stored on the Knightmare's hard-drive directly into a portable USB. This was something the others wouldn't believe unless they saw it firsthand.

...

"Sir, it seems that there is a third party involved," shouted one of the commanders surrounding the command centre deep within Clovis' mobile headquarters.

"What do they seek to gain from this?" asked another.

"Who cares, they are clearly an enemy of Britannia, treat them as such," said Bartley as he continued to bark orders. It was then that the screen in front of them flashed to life as a picture of Lloyd appeared, the person in question as eccentric as ever.

"Hello everyone," he said in a cheerful tone from behind his glasses.

"What is it, we're in the middle of a strategy meeting!" shouted an angry Bartley.

"Well...I was thinking of making the new troop available," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Now is not the time for that," said the third prince before the screen flashed again revealing a female pilot by the name of Villetta standing there with an eleven by her side. "Now what is it?" said Clovis as his anger began to build.

"Sir this eleven has information which may be crucial," she said formally.

"What happened to your Knightmare?" asked Bartley.

"It was kidnapped," she said apologetically.

"How?" asked one of the generals.

"A powerful hypnotist," said Rock Lee standing proudly in his green spandex outfit.

"Who are you eleven?" asked Clovis as his anger began to boil.

"I am the handsome green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee," said Lee striking his good guy pose. The flash off his teeth caused the technology to malfunction slightly and it took several moments for the static to clear. "I will tell you what I know."

"My, my, this is interesting," said Lloyd who was still on the line. "Don't you guys have a battle to win however."

"Damn it," cursed Bartley as he focused his eyes on the map to see that the time they had been distracted had caused them to lose half of their remaining forces. "We're going to have to issue a retreat."

Clovis however was having none of it. "Lloyd, can we win if we use your toy?" he asked.

"Your majesty, please call it the Lancelot," said Lloyd with a snide smile.

"I may be able to assist," said Lee raising his hand high into the air.

"What do you expect to do against Knightmares?" asked Villetta from right beside him.

"Do what you wish," commanded Clovis. "Prove your worth by fighting alongside the Lancelot and striking down these rebels, do so and I will make you an honorary Britannian."

"How will I know what is the Lancelot" asked Lee.

"He'll be the white one on the field," said Lloyd as if speaking to a simpleton.

"Yosh, I will show you how bright my flames of youth will burn!" shouted Lee before he took off at a sprint, dust kicking up behind him from the sheer speed he was travelling. This act however left many people with their mouths agape, wondering how he was travelling at the speed of a car if not faster.

"I believe we may have gained an interesting ally," said Lloyd before he cut off the communications, knowing that he had to inform his pilot that he would have an unfamiliar ally on the field.

"Get me everything you can on that boy," commanded Bartley as a picture of him remained frozen on screen.

...

Three Knightmares stood by one another for protection, each pilot protecting the others blind spots. They were out in the open but whenever they had been going through corridors they had just been bombarded with ambush after ambush, they could only thank luck that they had survived this long by themselves.

"What's that?" said one looking ahead to see a man slowly walking towards them.

"It's just a person, probably an eleven," said another of the pilots who had a view of the man walking towards them.

"Die eleven scum," said the pilot who aimed his cannon at the teenager.

"Don't it's probably a distraction!" shouted the third pilot. Having heard this, the pilot diverted his fire by the slightest of margins, not wanting to fall into whatever trap had been planned for them. The bullet hit an abandoned car behind the man, causing it to explode in a burst of flames. The man however paid the destruction no attention as he continued to walk forward unfazed.

"I don't think that's a distraction," said the second pilot as he spun his Knightmare around. Any normal person would have reacted instantly to such a blast but this man had done nothing. The man lifted his hand and from underneath his cloak a swarm of insects flew into the sky creating a devastating image of darkness.

"What the hell!" shouted the pilot.

Shino stood there, ready to give the command to his insects but before he could do so a giant fist slammed down on top of the three Knightmares, destroying them without fail. As the insects receded into their host, Chouji walked out to see his friend standing there. "Shino," he said with joy as he ran over to the insect user. "Am I glad to see a familiar face," he added despite not being able to see the boy's face.

"You took my moment," sulked Shino as a dark cloud seemed to form over his head.

"Don't worry about that, we need to find everybody else," said Chouji optimistically.

"There is no point in running, from the fact that you are here it is safe to assume that the rest of our teammates are also here," said Shino as he began to walk. "I believe that we should find civilians and ensure their safety as our first priority. Our teammates can deal with the rest."

"If you say so," said Chouji as he pulled another packet of chips out of who knows where and began to eat. "Want one?" Shino looked at the packet held before him but opted not to eat the offered snack, who knew where it had been.

...

"There's an unidentified Knightmare with its back to me," said Tamaki over the connection.

"_Be careful then P-5,_" warned the mysterious voice over the intercom. Tamaki smiled as he prepared himself for a skirmish.

"Are you the assistance they sent?" asked Suzaku from inside the Lancelot at the ground where a man dressed in a dark green full body suit was looking up at him.

"Then that strange creature you ride must be the Lancelot," said Lee in return.

"You should just get out of the way, unless you've got some kind of weapon you'll just get..." Suzaku didn't get to finish his statement as the Lancelot's sensors picked up a Slash Hawk being fired at his exposed back. With expert precision, he brought his Knightmare around to counter the attack only to find the green covered man in mid air, his foot having destroyed the Slash Hawk with a single kick. As he hit the ground, he ran at a speed which even the Lancelot's monitor could barely keep up with before he kicked off the head of the Sutherland, forcing the pilot to eject before the Knightmare exploded.

"Did you see my flames of youth!" shouted Lee as the fiery carnage behind him made the scene all the more surreal.

"Barely," said Suzaku struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

"Then we must hurry onwards," said Lee boldly as he began to run off, the Lancelot struggling to keep up with his pace.

"This is insane," said Suzaku from inside the cockpit. Little did he know that his footage was being broadcast through both the labs and the mobile headquarters for analysis.

"An eleven was able to destroy a Knightmare with just his feet," said one of the commanders in shock.

"What is he?" said Bartley to nobody in particular.

"Sir, here is the information you wanted," said one of the officers bringing a piece of paper to where Bartley was. Taking the information, Bartley read it over.

"What is this, there's hardly anything here," he shouted angrily.

"We couldn't find a match to his name over the entire system, the only records his visual image brought up was that he was in a scuffle with the police in town before they shot at him and he managed to catch the bullet with minimum ease," explained the soldier.

"Sir, do you think that he's connected to..." started Bartley only for Clovis to cut him off.

"After what I've just seen, I would not be surprised," said Clovis knowing that Bartley was referring to the girl they had been experimenting on. "After the fight is won, ensure that that boy remains with us, I don't care what you tell him but he is not to leave our sights!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

...

"Show us what is in the bag," said the policeman threateningly as his partner held a gun at Shikamaru, Hinata standing by him nervously.

"Why should I?" asked the lazy Nara in response as he watched a man walk up behind the policemen.

"Don't question us eleven scum," shouted the policeman. "I will not ask again!"

"Officers," came a brutish male voice causing the two policemen to look over the shoulders to see a Britannian man standing behind them. Before they could ask anything they were knocked out with two vicious punches which rattled their skulls.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata as she prepared to activate her bloodline.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, it's so good to see somebody I know," said the man jumping for joy.

"Do we know you?" asked Hinata confused.

"You don't know my teammate like I do," said Shikamaru running a hand through his hair. "So where's your real body Ino?"

...

**Hope you enjoyed. As a side note and before you start bombarding me with questions, all of the members of the Konoha 12 are here. You heard me, ****12!**** That means everybody's favourite Uchiha is in the middle of the Code Geass world. He and all of the other members will appear, don't worry about that.**


End file.
